A Lily
by Sifirela
Summary: A Lily is beatiful, a lily is something that is whole.....Something that James Potter thought as well..Oneshot. JamesLily Fluff. Please Read And Review!


**A Lily**

**By Sifirela**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, just this little fluffy plot. REPOSTED!**

_The lily flower is beautiful. As beautiful as you could realize when you knew what it all came down too within the inside of the flower. The outside is appealing to the eyes, but what is brought out from the inside is majestic. It takes the breath away from most people whoever comes in contact with it. The flower is beautiful, but what is majestic is the name belonging to a certain person who altogether is a whole. A whole of realism, a whole of dreams, and a whole of beauty no one else seems to possess to me. Her name is Lily Evans, and she is the greatest thing or shall I say, person who ever fell before my eyes (in a manner of speaking)._

_Lily Evans, ah. The name alone just makes me feel light on my feet, the smell of her hair, the smell of her body close to mine...the feeling I have of her. She's all I ever wanted, she's all I ever needed...She..._

"Oy! James! What are you writing?" Sirius Black brought the young man sitting under the tree near the Black Lake out of thought. James Potter looked up from his parchment he was writing on and quickly fumbled to hide what he was writing just previously. He felt his cheeks heat up as he was trying to fold the parchment and stuff it into his bookbag.

Before he could even get it an inch into his bag, Sirius snatched it out of his hands and opened the parchment.

"What is this, eh?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned as he started to read it.

A few attempts to get it by James was quickly lost as Sirius ran around the tree, reading it. A few minutes of reading and chasing, Sirius finally stopped (causing James to run into the back of him) and looked at James, his best friend, and burst into laughter. "The lily flower is beautiful? Lily Evans, ahh, the beautiful little flower of his eyes. Ay'! Look at this! Seems like the weeping sod actually has a poetic side!" replied Sirius to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who arrived not mere minutes after Sirius snatched the parchment from James's hand.

James's eyes were deep emerald green as he glared at Sirius. "Hey, give that back, Padfoot!"

"Ooh Prongs, I'm so jealous!" said Sirius in a high pitch girly voice. "I loved you from the start! Why oh why should I be shamed by a Lily!" He feigned a faint and threw himself on the ground with a thud. Remus sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes.

James kicked his friend in the side. "Ouch, Prongs! That hurt!" Sirius sniffed like he was hurt as he got up.

"I'll hurt you more if you don't hand over that parchment." James replied darkly.

"Whoa-ho. Someone got the mickey out of him?" Sirius smirked and winked. "You need Lily-willy come and savey-wavey you?" James growled, pouncing upon Sirius who fell back down.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Remus guffawed at seeing the two seventeen year old boys rolling around across the lawn. With that statement said, James and Sirius broke apart faster than a speed of light (if that were possible.)

"Very funny, Moony." Sirius glared at his friend, dusting himself off. "I do not flaunt that other way."

"Sure in bloody hell seems so." Remus smiled as he took a book he had gotten from the library (_Werewolves of the Sixteenth Century, by Deana Lombard) _and started reading it. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his back on him. Fighting with Remus Lupin now would definably end with Moony winning.

"Sooo," Sirius's smirk appeared slowly on his face as his eyes shifted to Prongs. "Are you planning on giving your beautiful flower this looove letter? Hmm?"

James scowled, "Padfoot, I'm warning you. You best not even think about giving Lily that letter."

"Oh, so you want to finish it then give it to her, ay?" Padfoot's eyes crinkled into a smile. James's face became a bright crimson.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius. Please, just give me that letter." Prongs actually pleaded. Sirius frowned.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, why?" James's voice was back to the normal as he got the parchment back. He put it in his book bag and proceeded to follow his friends to the next class, Transfiguration.

"Well you seem a bit off-beat lately. Anything to do with the _Lily flower?_" Sirius teased a bit.

"Sod off, you git." James pushed his friend into the classroom, Sirius laughing while Wormtail and Moony followed them through with shaking heads of amusement.

&&&&

That night, when everybody had went to bed, James stayed up. Sirius had teased him a little before going up into the dormitory for seventh years.

"Staying up late to dream about Lily, hmm? Or are you planning on finishing that love letter?" Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

James growled and almost pounced on his friend, if Sirius didn't run up the stairs to the boys dormitory with lightning speed. James could hear Sirius cackling all the way up to the beds and James was almost tempted enough to go and hex the bloody varmint all the way so he couldn't sit for days. Almost was though. But he didn't feel like chasing his friend. He wanted to finish something he had been working on since this morning.

A few minutes of writing, he became weary. He finally finished it after another few minutes.

He read the parchment over and sighed in disgust. This was pathetic. He had wrote the sorriest piece of garbage known to Wizard and Muggle alike. He re-read it and it still didn't help. Sirius was right, he was a weeping sod. Sighing again with frustration, he tore the parchment to pieces and dropped it on the carpet, stomping on it. He was too mad to put it into the fire and so disgusted with himself to even think of anybody finding it. He walked upstairs, perturbed and defeated. Nothing would ever make Lily realize his love for her. He went to bed, feeling sorry for himself.

&&&&

A few hours before dawn, a girl with bright red hair and green eyes woke up to a chill. She looked at her clock on the nightstand by her four-poster bed and sighed in frustration. It was four o'clock in the morning. She only had three hours sleep so far. The frustration of it all. She looked around her Head Girl room and wiped her eyes from the sleep that she was so deprived of.

She swung her legs on the right side and put on a robe, tying it tight around her before opening her dorm room door and going down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down on a pouf next to the embers of the once blazing fire and brought her knees up to her chin. She seemed to start thinking a lot about things. How everything seemed to just fall into place this year. She shook her head from thoughts like those….those thoughts of _him_.

Since he became Head Boy, she was nothing short of a wind thinking about him. He had changed, that was for sure. He was in a way sweeter, and less--less pompous.

She smiled at that. She always wondered why he changed though. It made her believe that he was only putting up a front and that he was still adament on trying to find a way to make her go out with him. The nerve of it. It made her disappointed in herself because of those ill thoughts she had of him. When he was being so kind to her this year. And when he was kind with her, it didn't seem like an act at all.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes at her stupid thoughts. Arrogant people like James Potter never changed. Never!

Her eyes traveled around the Common Room. She saw, to her annoyance, some small pieces of parchment lying next to her pouf that she was sitting in. She rolled her eyes and got up. Must have been mischievous first years tearing up a scheme or something of the other. She started to pick up the paper. When she picked up a few more pieces, she noticed a writing on one. She scanned it and her eyes went wide because it read, 'James Potter.'

She sighed in aggravation. She should have known. She then picked up another piece and was surprised to see love and Lily in two different pieces. She frowned and then took her wand from her inside pocket of her robe.

"_Reparo._" She said with a flick of her wand, and the parchment became whole again.

She sat there and began reading it.

_The lily flower is beautiful. As beautiful as you could realize when you knew what it all came down too within the inside of the flower. The outside is appealing to the eyes, but what is brought out from the inside is majestic. It takes the breath away from most people whoever comes in contact with it. The flower is beautiful, but what is majestic is the name belonging to a certain person who altogether is a whole. A whole of realism, a whole of dreams, and a whole of beauty no one else seems to possess to me. Her name is Lily Evans, and she is the greatest thing or shall I say, person who ever fell before my eyes (in a manner of speaking)._

_Lily Evans, ah. The name alone just makes me feel light on my feet, the smell of her hair, the smell of her body close to mine...the feeling I have of her. She's all I ever wanted, she's all I ever needed...She is what I call the best thing that has ever flown towards me. Like an angel with pureness._

_I wish I could say that I love her, that I adore her to her face. But every time I try to I choke, and every time I try to hint to her that I love her, and want to be with her, she takes it as a joke, like I'm a pompous prat for wanting to act like I can date just about anybody._

_I don't want to date anybody else. I don't want to be with anybody else. She's like the wind, my breath, my life. She is the adornment ontop of the tree for Christmas and she is my life-support. Without her, I'm nothing. _

_She is the creation of Merlin himself. She is the fairy of my life, she is the Veela who possesses my heart like a light strum of a harp._

_She is all I ever needed, she is all I ever wanted. She is the one who takes my breath away and renews it with betterment. She is the bi rd that flies high into the blue sky. She is the dove of peace and she is the wanton of my dreams…_

_Lily Evans, you are my soul. Without you I'm nothing…_

_James Potter._

Her whole heart skipped a beat and tears were in her eyes. This was from him……from the real him. It couldn't have been staged for her to find this, because he would have made sure it was folded for her to see on the pouf she was sitting on and not torn as if he was aggravated. Tears came down and she wiped them away. Now she knew how he felt was true. It wasn't false and it wasn't just an act.

She realized, for the first time, that all those times he was nice to her was because he was in love with her. She had to admit to herself now though, that she did love him, in no ways of how she could love another.

She was taken out of her reverie by hearing her name softly.

She knew right then and there who it was.

James was there behind her and when she looked at him with tears still coming down, she saw a distinct frown on his face.

"Lily? Are you alright?" He asked her in concern.

"Yes. Yes! I am!" She got out of her chair and ran to him. Without a second thought, she took his face between her hands and brought his lips to hers. His eyes wide, he didn't know what happened, but he didn't let it slip for this moment and he folded his arms around her and kissed her back.

After a few minutes, they finally broke apart and James still had confusion written all over his face.

"What's that all about?" James asked stupidly. "Not that I minded, but---" he then saw the parchment he had torn, now whole and his eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes…" She answered, interrupting and pulled him in for another kiss. No other words were spoken. None could have…for they now knew what each other felt and that was enough for them.

_The End._

**Okay, the ending wasn't really what I wanted, but it's still sweet. I had this thought flying through my mind for the last two weeks and finally got down to having it finished.**

**Sifirela**


End file.
